Adventures of a teenage daughter
by Glen C0C0
Summary: Shelby has gave birth to her daughter and watched her grow, but now. Now shes a teenager and has secrets her mother doesn't know a and secrets that shelby doesn't want her to have. So here's a story about the good time's and the bad times of their relationship. Finchel couple. Hiram and leroy berry involved also
1. Chapter 1

I thought I would rewrite this story because I didn't feel like the first chapter explains a lot so Im redoing the story. I hope you guys enjoys the changes

Shelby's POV

_I smiled as I walked in the door of my house that I share with my two daughters, Rachel and Beth. Rachel was sixteen and I share custody with her Father Leroy. I was married to Leroy for seven years until he realised he was gay when he had an affair with his partner Hiram. It was hard at first because Rachel was only four at the time and was very confused but we got through it. I just got home from work expecting to see my two daughters in the living room watching tv but they weren't. I had to work later than usual so I had Rachel pick up Beth from my sister who watch's Beth. I adopted Beth when Rachel was thirteen because I couldn't have any more children and wanted Rachel to have at least one sibling so that's how three year old Beth became part of the family. Confused, I went on a hunt for my missing children. I headed to Beth's room first to see she was having her noon nap so I went over and kissed her forehead and left her for a few more minutes so I couldn't find Rachel and get a head start on dinner. I closed Beth's door half way and made my way to Rachel's room and saw something I didn't expect to see what I saw..._

Rachel's POV

_I stood at my locker looking at my phone because my mom texted me asking if I could pick up Beth because she had to stay for extra rehearsal as she had a debate match coming up soon so she had to stay later. Finn walks up to me _

_"hey babe what's up?" Finn has been my boyfriend for the past year but my parents don't know and I'm my dads baby and my is a very protective mama bear who doesn't want her first born to date until she is 18 so my relationship with Finn is secret._

_"My mom just texted me saying she will be late so I have to pick my sister up and bring her home" I replied kissing him on the lips._

_"Really?" he says stepping closer_

_"yep" I said smiling " wont be back until six sooo I'm home alone for 3 hour. Allll alone" I said stepping closer too_

_"well I can keep you company" Finn says kissing me passionately and kisses me more deeply. I pull back "we better go and bring this back to my place because you may have heard my house is very empty" Finn grabs my hand and we go to Finn's truck to pick up Beth. We take my aunts car sit for her and strap her in and I say bye to my aunt and head home. When we got home Beth was complaining about being sleepy. Finn and I look at each other and smile. I look at Beth and ask does she want a nap and she nods tiredly and I bring her to bed while Finn goes to my room. I step into my room and see Finn lying on my bed. I walk over and crawl on top of him. Finn and I had sex for the first time on our first year anniversary which was two months ago. How I have kept this from my parents for a year I will never know but I have. I'm straddling Finn and I'm kissing him when he takes my top of and we get under the covers and continue what we began. _

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_When we finished we where cuddling, kissing and having a good time until my bedroom door opened and someone shout_

_"what the hell is going on in here?"_

_**Shelby's POV**_

_I walk into Rachel's room expecting to see her on her laptop but no I see her in bed with a boy that I don't know and they are under her cover looking sweaty and kissing and Rachel lying on top of them and for some reason I don't think they were wrestling_

_I stood shocked while they continued to kiss and when I hear a moan out of the boy and can see my daughters hand move down from his neck I had enough and shout_

_"What the hell is going on here?"_

_They bought pull apart and look like a deer caught in the head lights and then I hear Beth's cry _

_I just close my eyes and try to breath._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has been awhile but I had a lot of exam the past three weeks and am finally finished so I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter and would like to hear some feedback from you guys **

**Shelby's POV**

_I paced Rachel's room wondering what I am going to do. I mean I have been her mother for sixteen years but she still seems to be able to surprise me. I had no idea Rachel and Finn have been dating so I never expected to walk in to Finn and Rachel under her covers kissing and most defiantly not wearing any clothes. I look at Rachel to see what her reaction is and she's sitting with a nervous look on her face while covering up her chest. Damn straight she better have that look._

"_Mom I'm sor"_

"_Don't Rachel. What were you two thinking? I asked you to pick up your little sister not have fun in bed with a boy while your little sister is in her room next door!"_

"_Mom I'm sorry but it's not like it's some random boy mom, he is my boyfriend" and she shuts up straight away with a look of horror and Finns face matches Rachel's expression_

"_Excuse me?"I replied angrily "what did you just say to me?"_

"_Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you" but I don't want to hear any apologies and I tell her and Finn this_

" _I want the two of you down stairs in three minutes and while you two are doing that I am going to go check on your little sister and make sure she is alright after all this shouting!" _

**Rachel's POV**

_I sigh defeated and says "ok mom three minutes top"_

_She leaves and I turn to Finn to see if he is alright because it's no secret that he is afraid of my mom_

"_Baby are you alright?" _I asked

"Well it's safe to say that puts a damper on the mood"

_I just laugh calming my nerves a bit and because I don't know what else to say "we better get dressed otherwise we won't ever be in the mood again"_

_We got dressed quickly and walked downstairs to see my mom sitting on the coffee table and the nerves are back._

**Shelby's POV**

_I sit on the coffee table waiting for Rachel and Finn to come down. I had no idea my baby girl was having sex with a boy older than her. Even though he is only older by a year, Still she knows the rules on dating. Not until she is eighteen and yet her we are, Rachel sixteen years old and I find my not so innocent baby girl in bed with a boy. My thoughts are cut short when they finally come down the stairs looking rather sheepish._

" _Sit down please" in a stiff tone and sensing the tone they sit down quickly _

"_How long have you two been sexually active? Better yet how long have you two been dating?"_

_I see them cringe at my words but my face wills them to answer_

"_Mom Finn and I have been dating for a little over a year and have been...sexually active for a little while" she cringes while saying sexually active._

"_So anytime I left you home alone to watch your sister Finn has been with you?" praying she denies but I know better._

"_Yea mom Finn has been here with me" _

_I have to take deep breaths in order to calm myself down. I was expecting to just come home and have a lovely dinner with my daughters but I have to come home to deal with this._

"_Ok Finn I think you should go I will deal with you later, Rachel go up to your room and I will call you down for dinner"_

_Finn rushes out quickly try to escape the awkwardness and Rachel walks to her room while looking rather confused. I have a plan for a punishment but I'll let her suffer a little while longer. I head out to the kitchen to begin dinner and think about how I am going to lock my first born in her room until she is thirty._

**Rachel's POV**

_I walk into my room and close the door shut, I jinxed myself earlier on when I said I don't know how I have been able to keep this quiet because know my mom knew and I am dreading telling my dad because he will go crazy on Finn, Speaking of Finn I should call him and make sure he hasn't had a panic attack on the way home from being scared from my crazy mom so much._

"_Hey babe did you make it home alright?" I ask knowing he did because he only lives a block from here_

"_Yea unfortunately I did, babe your mom is going to cut my balls off, I have never been so scared in my life, I mean we probably won't ever be able to see each other outside school now that she knows."_

"_I know baby but we'll try work stuff out. We just have to be a bit sneakier and careful now that they know"_

"_RACHEL DINNERS READY" I hear mom shout_

"_OK" I shout back "Finn I have to go I'll talk to you later ok"  
"Ok baby I'll talk to you later, I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_I hang up and run down stairs to see my mom strap Beth in for dinner, "sit" she says and I sit immediately not wanting to make her angrier, if that's even possible_

"_Ok so I'm going to set some ground rule, I mean I have been a cool mom until now, letting you away with little things that you should have had a small punishment for but now, now there is ground rules " as soon as I sit down she starts_

"_Mom I know I made a mistake but can we eat first?"_

"_Nope. Rules while you eat" popping a p on the end for effect_

_I sigh and wait for her to begin_

"_Rule number one, No Finn in your bedroom while I'm not here" well that's one that's going to be broken straight away I think to myself_

"_Rule number two. If Finn must be in your room to use your computer if you guys are studying together then door must be open. Rule number three, Curfew on weekends is eleven and I don't wanna hear a argument you are sixteen and you may have other rules at your father's house but while you're in my house you have a curfew until old enough not to" _

_I just sigh and agree because I know I won't be able to change her mind_

"_And finale rule. If you are the break one of the rules I have made, then you lose your phone, have no laptop and tv is limited. I'm not going to say no tv I'm just saying it's limited. Understood?"_

"_Yes ma'am understood"_

"_Good girl, now eat up" she says while eating _

"_Now for your punishment, It's only small because this is the first time and rules have not been set up"_

_I suppose that's fair _

"_You are to tell your fathers about you and Finn, and tomorrow after school you are going to the doctors tomorrow and I am going to have them put you on the pill for extra protection because although I may not like it, I know you are not going to stop having sex"_

_The second part sounds alright because I don't plan on getting pregnant for a looonnnnggg time but the first part, is probably the worst punishment on the face of the planet, But I'm not going to try and talk my way out of it because knowing my mom, she would probably just drive me over there now if I asked not to do it, So I just reply "ok" and hope I make it to my seventeenth birthday._

_After eating and having quiet talk with my mom I walk upstairs and clean my room and do my night time ritual and go to bed _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Mom wakes me up for school and I groan because I am not in the mood but I know she'll just drag me out of the bed make me go so I get up and start getting ready. My mom drops me to school and I say goodbye and she tells me she will be here four on the dot to bring me to the doctors and leaves to drop Beth of at her sisters and to go to work._

_I walk to my locker to see Finn there "hey babe" he says _

_I reply with a kiss "hi" _

"_How was your night with your mom after what happened?"_

"_Well for one you're not allowed to be in my room when my mom isn't home and when she is door stays open" I say mocking my mom_

"_Aw come on" he moans_

"_Well she's not here right now is she?" I say getting closer to him and we kiss passionately and he pushes me against the locker._

"_Keep it in your pants Hudson" Puck says "You guys have to go to class while I have to go to the nurses office complaining of a headache cause I ain't going to math class" _

"_well maybe you go to English to learn proper grammar" and with that I say goodbye to Finn and walk to class_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_I am waiting at my locker for someone to come to go to glee with, praying they come soon because I am in no mood for a slushy today. I just got my Chemistry test back today and I only got a B, I studied really hard for that and Mr Kennedy only gives me and B! But my prayers aren't answered as the captain of the cheerio's_

"_What's up hobbit" _

"_What do you want Danielle?"_

"_What I want is for you glee losers not to exist but for some reason I don't always get what I want so for torturing me everyday making me have to look at your face I give you this" _

_And with that she throws a grape slushy in my face. Even ore pissed than I was before and having enough on the popular kids torturing me I react and push her_

"_Why can't you just leave us alone?"_

"_Why can't you just disappear" and with that she pushes me back_

_I push Danielle back and she pushes back and from there punches are thrown and hair is pulled until I feel Finn hold me back and see Mr Schue hold Danielle back._

"_What is going on here?" Mr Schue asks angrily_

"_She tossed a slushy in my face and I have had enough" _

"_Miss berry and Miss Blake I won't you two in my office now" We all turn to see Mr figgins, from there I know I am in even more trouble_

_**Shelby's POV**_

_I'm sitting in my office getting ready for debate team when I got a phone call from Rachel's principle telling me Rachel was in a fight and has a black eye and busted another girls lip. To say I am pissed is a understatement, I leave and tell Jessie who is the captain of my team that I have to leave and for him to take over._

_I arrive at my daughter's school on a mission. As soon as I arrive at the principal's office I see Rachel immediately and see her eye and see she is covered in some type of substance and my anger is worsened._

_**Rachel's POV**_

_My mom arrives and I see the anger in her eyes and when she sees me covered in slushy the anger multiplies and I realize...Im in biiiggg trouble! And more so then yesterday._

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this and its one of my first stories im writing so I know it was bad but hopefully it will get better with time. **


End file.
